


Праздничные дни

by Jimmy_s_Dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_s_Dream/pseuds/Jimmy_s_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я хожу на дни рождения только  потому, что ты любишь дарить мне себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздничные дни

Кость, мне так грустно. Я не могу просто взять и отдать тебя твоей жене, как бы абсурдно это не выглядело, я вспоминаю наше общение, не прекращающееся до сих пор, и тонкие намеки, о которых ты благополучно забывал. Черт бы тебя побрал, за надежду, что я видел в каждом объятии. 

Помню, два года назад, когда мы праздновали мой день рождения, ты принес мне большую красную коробку, перевязанную светлой лентой, я был так взволнован, повернулся к тебе и спросил, что же там, а ты не ответил, ты отвел глаза, медленно приблизился и обнял меня - просто обнял, ненавязчиво, но продержал прямо у своей теплой груди несколько дольше, чем позволяет приличие. Я чувствовал биение твоего сердца - конечно, ты же был так близко, я ощущал, как твоя рука спускается на мою талию, и не понимал, что это значит. Может ты перебрал? Но, нет, разумеется, нет, ты был адекватен, как никогда, только вот боялся. 

Когда же ты отпрянул, я внимательно посмотрел на твое лицо, пытаясь поймать взгляд темных глаз, который ты так бережно от меня прятал. Я тоже боялся, боялся утонуть во тьме глаз, задохнуться твоим ароматом и потерять ту связь, что буквально только что появилась. Пусть останется, она нова и нравится мне. 

В тот вечер мы почти не говорили, я смеялся, благодарил всех за подарки, много ел и, под конец, даже, напился, но я подсознательно искал тебя, я выглядывал тебя среди сборища друзей и хотел просто прикоснуться снова.

Не знаю, что пугало меня больше, то, что я не мог не думать о тебе после того вечера или то, что ты вел свою обыденную игру. Ты продолжал ходить в офис, садиться на свое место - рядом с моим столом, надевать свои любимые рубашки и разговаривать о погоде. Зачем ты так? 

Хотя, это, вероятно, не самый запоминающийся контакт, что у нас был. Лучший случился через несколько месяцев - на дне рождения секретарши. Я никогда не любил ее, меня вообще не интересовал этот вечер, даже хорошо организованная вечеринка не радовала - я стоял в глубине небольшого ресторана, где было только несколько человек и спокойно пил вино. Тут ты и подошел ко мне. Я помню твое дыхание, появившееся прямо над моим ухом, обжигая чувствительную кожу, ты не сразу двинулся дальше, просто стоял в нескольких сантиметрах позади меня и дышал. Но я не выдержал, наверное, я и есть слабое звено в наших, никогда не начинавшихся, отношениях, я повернулся к тебе, случайно задевая твою ладонь. И вот мы уже стоим впритык и смотрим друг другу в глаза, твои глаза манят - глубокие, темные, чувственные. 

Я никогда не замечал, сколько во мне бушует чувств так, как тогда: вот искорки непонимания зарождаются с мыслями "да, что ты хочешь от меня?", но их замораживает холодный воздух понимания, что ничего плохого ты, хотя бы из дружеских чувств, не сделаешь, и вот теперь я чувствую волну, волну тепла и искренности, наполняющую твои действия. Может, все пространство вокруг нас наэлектризовано? Я уверен, что вижу в твоих глазах отражения своих эмоций, разве это реально, скажи мне. Но ты не говоришь, ты делаешь гораздо больше - я медленно перевожу взгляд на свою ладонь, вовлекаемую в объятия твоей, твои пальцы такие теплые и мягкие, что я чувствую неудобства за свои влажные прохладные ладони. Но ты продолжаешь растапливать лед, ты проводишь второй рукой по моему телу - вот твои пальцы идут по тонкой ткани рубашки, заставляя мурашки окутывать все тело. Какая приятная пытка. 

Я стою, как завороженный, что я могу сделать? Я жду, мне нравится, как медленно ты заходишь дальше, как выбираешь моменты, мне нравишься ты. Ты мне нравишься. Стоп. Я именно тогда и понял это. Дурак, конечно, если бы ты мне не нравился, терпел бы я то, что ты делаешь сейчас, а, главное, наслаждался бы? Конечно, нет. Я бы и не подумал о тебе ни разу, разве что отрицательно, обвинив в несознательных действиях. 

Но ты мне нравишься, тебе можно меня мучить, и ты продолжаешь. Ты ведешь пальцами вдоль спины, делая странные контуры; и, вот, ты останавливаешься на спине, придвигая меня на последние сантиметры, разделяющие нас. Мы дышим в такт, я все еще тону в бездне твоих глаз, и кажется, что так вечность пройдет. Но я готов отдать и больше. 

Я понимаю, что все это время, да, и в прошлый раз, я стою столбом. Прости, наверное, я просто боялся, что дотронусь, а ты растаешь. Странно вот так сразу принять, что есть кто-то такой прекрасный, подкалывающий при свете офисных ламп и тепло прижимающий к себе на чьем-нибудь дне рождения. Люблю искать закономерности.

Я приподнимаю руку, и мнусь, останавливая ее в сантиметре от твоей спины. Как я хочу прикоснуться, как я боюсь потерять. Я отвожу взгляд, и ты суетишься, возможно, думая, правильно ли все сделал. В моей голове куча мыслей, я не знаю с чего начать, что я хочу сделать, что мне следует сказать, зачем я здесь, и где, собственно, я нахожусь. Все перемешивается, но я нахожу якорь, якорь, имя которому - Константин. 

Я слегка, одними пальцами, поглаживаю твою спину. Ты чувствуешь это, замираешь, но, видимо удовлетворившись, перестаешь беспокоиться о своих действиях, я чувствую это по твоему дыханию и сердцебиению. Ох, как же ты близко.

Я не помню, сколько мы стояли с тех пор, как я поднял глаза обратно, вглядываясь в твои. Полусумрак кутал нас в темные простыни, отгораживая ото всех, спасибо ему. Контакт, простой человеческий физический контакт, мне хватило твоих прикосновений на долгих четыре месяца.

Я ждал, каждый день я просыпался и собирался в офис с мыслью, что сегодня ты обязательно скажешь мне что-нибудь, обнимешь, рукой случайно дотронешься, я ждал твоих темных глаз, но не дождался. 

Офис, нам привезли новый кондиционер, но старый, борясь за жизнь, шумит изо всех сил.

\- Живучий засранец, - усмехаясь, произносишь ты.

Я дергаюсь каждый раз, когда слышу твой голос, твой глубокий низкий голос, отскакивающий от стен офиса и наполняющий каждую щель. Кто-то из сотрудников добавляет несколько фраз, монтажники смеются и говорят, что это его последняя смена, а я думаю о твоем голосе, сидя в своем углу, разглядывая нескончаемые страницы текста на экране компьютера. 

Прошло четыре месяца. Снова день рождения, снова мне плевать у кого, но я бы не пошел, если бы не пришел ты, ты - все, что мне нужно. Я бродил по дому, в котором мы праздновали, разглядывал фотографии на стенах, стеллажи с книгами, делал все, только не веселился. Хотя, шампанское уже довольно сильно ударяло в голову, наверное, последний бокал оказался лишним.

Скрип пола. Жаль, но подо мной; в этом доме был старый паркет, положенный, может, сотню лет назад, и он жутко скрипел. Каждый мой шаг отдавался, чуть ли не серенадой щепок, слегка приглушенной вездесущими коврами. 

"Не плохо бы за шампанским сходить", подумал я, оглядывая свой пустой бокал. Я повернулся туда, где должна бы располагаться лестница вниз и медленно побрел через комнату, освещенную жалким ночником и лунным светом. Но дойти до двери мне не удалось.

\- Привет, Кость, - весело произнес я, видя тебя в проеме двери. - Ты что-то крутишься.

Однако, голова у меня шла кругом, но, почему нет, я праздную день рождения друга, у него прекрасный дом, и у нас целая ночь впереди, может, даже следующий день, на разъезды по домам. 

\- Эй-эй, да, ты еле стоишь, - произнес ты несколько обеспокоенно. Ты протянул руки вперед и схватил меня за плечи.

Все плыло и кружилось, но мой взгляд был сконцентрирован на одной точке - на твоем лбу? Я не знаю почему, просто казалось, что так легче. Мне почему-то стало трудно стоять, и я предпочел бы сесть на пол у стеночки. По-моему, это нормально.

Мой приглашающий жест был странно тобой воспринят - ты посмотрел на пол, перевел взгляд на меня, и только через несколько долгих минут молчания выдохнул и, вздохнув, помог мне сесть. Вот так-то лучше. Теперь мы сидели у стены, я хотел алкоголя, ты пришел мучить меня - все хорошо.

\- Может, - начал я, заталкивая скромность в дальний угол, - ты объяснишь, что за приступы нежности посещают тебя на днях рождений? 

Я понял, что предложение не было таким эффектным, как задумывалось - мой мямлящий голос, медленно произносил слова, заглатывая некоторые согласные. Я выдохнул и положил тяжелевшую голову на руку. Ты молчал, смотря на светильник в другой стороне комнаты, но я видел твое волнение, будто, ты боишься, что растворюсь я, ты перенял мой страх? 

Я протянул руку вперед, пытаясь достать до твоей ладони, но, наткнувшись на колено, решил, что это мне тоже подойдет. Я неаккуратно провел рукой по твоему бедру, стараясь, чтобы жест был дружеским, ты мягкий и теплый, как всегда, что заставляет меня улыбнуться.

\- Я-то пью, - продолжил я, - мне можно творить все, что угодно. 

Я так сосредоточился на коленке, что не заметил, как ты придвинулся ко мне. Я ощутил, как ты привстаешь рядом со мной, как подминаешь под себя ноги и наклоняешься ко мне.

\- А что происходит? - спрашиваешь ты, глядя в мои глаза, - Что ты думаешь?

Вот теперь-то я ничего не думаю, теперь я в твоей власти, и кто знает, почему я резко двинулся вперед, пытаясь рассчитать траекторию движения руки так, чтобы она придвинула тебя за шею поближе ко мне, но не покалечила. Я попал - по моим холодным пальцам ударила волна тепла, исходившая от твоей шеи, какой же ты горячий всегда. Ты легонько вздрогнул, но поддался на мои манипуляции, и теперь мы были на расстоянии не больше двух сантиметров. Мы так близко, вот они, твои губы, наверняка мягкие.

\- Вот, что происходит, - последнее, что произношу я, притягивая тебе вплотную для поцелуя.

Ты только мой, хоть на это мгновение, но я тебя чувствую. Я врезался губами в твои мягкие, как я и думал, губы, и, наверное, ты удивился. Но, знаешь, ты углубил поцелуй раньше, чем я его начал, так что я получил свой ответ на вопрос, и ты получил. Ленивый, мягкий и отдающий шампанским поцелуй продлился не долго, но я ощутил его каждой клеточкой в полной мере. Все чувства были невероятно обострены, было ощущение, что мы находимся в вакууме, я не слышал ничего из мира вокруг, я помню только тебя, твои руки, начавшие блуждать по моей груди, твои волосы, в которые я так приятно запустил пальцы. 

Но все хорошее кончается, как и вечеринка заканчивается с рассветом, а когда этот рассвет еще и бодрящий и зимний, вечеринка буквально обрывается. Но, прежде, чем я почувствовал головную боль, непомерно сильно раздирающую череп, я подметил тепло, окружавшее меня. И, стоило мне открыть глаза, я увидел тебя, спящего рядом, эм, на кровати. Что мы натворили, пронеслась мысль, но я отметил, что лежим то мы одетые на покрывале. Хорошо тогда, хотя, немного жаль. И жаль, что я не помню, как ты дотащил меня досюда. 

Я тихонько ушел в то утро, слезая со своей части кровати, и направился на поиски аспирина. И опять, ты не заговорил на эту тему ни в офисе, ни по телефону, но, что меня больше удивило, ты пропустил несколько дней рождений наших сотрудников, которые давали мне надежду на контакт, как бы то примитивно не звучало.

И, вот, последнее воспоминание, которое я хочу оставить о тебе, это мой прошлый день рождения, на который, ты все-таки пришел, и, даже, подарок принес. 

Было довольно поздно, клуб закрывался через несколько часов, следовательно, и праздник заканчивался. Я был пьян, ну, а почему бы не быть, если хочется отпраздновать. Я танцевал посреди танцпола, все вокруг извивались, как могли, ибо вечеринка задалась, и я не знаю никого, кто бы ни напился. 

Громкая музыка в ушах, яркие огни, пятнами расплывавшиеся у меня в глазах, тепло, разливавшееся по телу алкоголем - праздник полным ходом, и тут меня хватают за руку и ведут в сторону. Я, конечно, не растерялся, я посмотрел на обидчика и начал бездумно вырываться. Но, уже стоя в стороне, в приличном расстоянии от толпы, я рассмотрел своего обидчика. Больше меня сначала привлек не ты, а бутылка виски, но я сразу подобрел. Я понял, что такой человек плохого не сделает, а правильный напиток душе поможет.

Так вот ты, уловив мой взгляд, поставил бутылку на соседний стул, сам же, игнорируя мои протесты по поводу того, что бутылка совсем одна и ей нужна помощь, прижал меня к стене. Знаешь, такой страсти я не видел даже в фильмах, я не думал, что такое возможно: твои волосы были растрепаны, рубашка расстегнута на несколько пуговиц, внушительный запах виски и расширенные зрачки. Вау. Ты же разглядывать меня не стал, ты припал к моим губам, страстно выцеловывая их, я даже среагировать не успел, если честно. Вот, твои невероятно мягкие губы уже у меня на подбородке, не найдя понимания на губах, вот ты спускаешься ниже, делая мокрую дорожку до шеи. Как это возбуждает. Я никогда не думал, что что-то так может возбудить, что кто-то так может, к черту женщин, если есть ты со своей животной страстью. Я откинул голову, давая тебе больше пространства, а себе удовольствия. Только бы остались засосы, я хочу знать, что это было по-настоящему. Я запускаю пальцы в твои короткие волосы и ненавязчиво поднимаю голову к своим губам. Теперь-то я отвечу тебе, как следовало. Твои губы немного припухли, и это делает их еще более аппетитными, вкус виски, твой запах, долбящая по ушам музыка, если бы можно было опьянеть больше, я бы сделал это. Ты проводишь языком по моей верхней губе, и я таю, я просто не могу сдерживаться, пусть будет, что будет, пусть наши коллеги увидят нас в таком состоянии, мне все равно, но я могу даже овладеть тобой здесь, пусть. 

Я притягиваю тебе ближе, чтобы ощущать тебя каждым сантиметром своего тела, я ставлю ногу между твоих в надежде найти такое же возбуждение, как у меня, собственно, находя. Если бы я был трезв, я бы спросил, что же мне теперь делать, когда ты не против, я не против, но мы в клубе, вокруг много людей, и я никогда не был с парнем, но мой пьяным мозг приглашает тебе в туалет, на что твой пьяным мозг отвечает согласием. Блаженство, а почему они нас не спросили.

Такого страстного, но мягкого секса, полного новых ощущений, у меня не было никогда, и, может, никогда не будет. Костя, мне очень больно от того, что мы за последний год были наедине только, когда я помогал тебе успокоиться перед свадьбой. Я люблю твою дочь, я люблю то, как она на меня смотрит, потому что в ее взгляде весь ты, мне нравится твоя жена - она хороший человек. Она твоя и я твой. И всегда буду, пожалуйста, приходи на мой день рождения.


End file.
